


I've got you babe

by Moon_borealis



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29282349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_borealis/pseuds/Moon_borealis
Summary: Kya finds herself at the end of a long shift and a panic attack prevents her from getting home. But Lin has her back.TW for PTSD and Alcohol (mentioned)
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 15
Kudos: 90





	I've got you babe

**Author's Note:**

> Well well well, I can't believe I'm actually publishing this. My brain is overflowing and I thought I'd start sharing ?  
> It's been a while haha be gentle yall

Kya quickly changed in the locker room and grabbed her heavy bag.  
The tiredness seeped deep into her bones and she was looking forward to go home and not have to come back for four days. 

She gasped as she set a foot outside looking around, her breath hitched and she turned on her feet, back inside the building. 

"Shit." The waterbender muttered as she rushed back inside her office.

-

Lin is deep into paperwork, glancing at the clock. She sighed and stretched, Kya should be off and she pondered whether or not to grab her files and head home to be with her wife. They had a long weekend planned and it couldn't come soon enough. 

Lin got up and decided to check on her detectives and see how things were before committing to leaving early - they had a knack for getting in trouble whenever she decided to do so.

"...and with that fog I say we ask the chief to send more teams out just for traffic and send some teams in civil to make sure the triads to use it as covers."

"What did you just say?!" Lin asked Mako as she came out of her office.

"Chief! We were wondering about sending teams out to check on the triads and..."

"No, not that. What about fog?"

"Oh, yeah the wind have shifted and the fog is trapped in the city with the mountains until they shift again....we have extra teams out like you planned but....chief?"

"Shit" she muttered before turning back to Mako.

"I'm heading out, good call kid, you send out the civil and extra traffic control too. I want the on-call operators back and ready to take on the extra distress calls, and escorts for the ambulances. All the grounded air teams come in and help. Assistant Chief Saikahn will be here in two hours and you can reach me at home in an hour or so." She said in her best commanding voice.

Mako nodded and everyone saluted.

Lin grabbed her bag and shoved some files in it before making a quick exit, if anyone wondered why her sudden departure, no one commented.  
The perks of centralized services meant that the hospital was within a 10 minutes walk. Her hands dove deep inside her coat pockets and sped up. 

Walking through the doors of the emergency ward, she was greeted by Sedka, an older woman of watertribe decent and receptionist extraordinaire. She waved at Lin and pointed to the left, the direction of Kya's office. She frowned and Lin nodded as she turned and made her way towards the corridor.

She knocked two soft rasps and waited. No one. Maybe she did go home? She tried again, this time a bit louder.

"I...I'm busy" came the short reply.

"Kya? Darling it's me". 

She heard the lock and the door was opened. Lin slowly entered and closed it behind her. The sight in front of her broke her heart. Kya looked exhausted, and terrified. She held both her arms in an attempt at self-soothing.

"I, what time is it ? I tried to go home but the....outside" she started hyper ventilating and Lin promptly moved forward.

"Kya. Honey I need you to breathe. You're safe right now. And I'm here. Can I hug you?"

"Yes please". Her voice was small and gone was the self assured master bender and healer. Lin moved quickly and held her tight.

"Aow" 

"Oh no! I'm sorry, my armor, I forgot!" She tried to move back, to remove the metal piece but Kya's hold tightened around her neck.

"Not yet" she whispered against her wife's neck. "I just body slammed you anyway so it's on me".

Lin chuckled and her hands found their way to Kya's back. They were cheek to cheek and she closed her eyes, enjoying the closeness and the feeling of Kya relaxing a bit against her.  
It took another 10 minutes until the healer felt ready to move back and look at Lin. The earthbender smiled and her hands came to cup her partner's cheeks. She kissed her softly. 

"I'm sorry, I know it's silly. It's just..." Kya's eyes fell to the ground.

"Hey, no apologies. You went through a traumatic experience my love." Lin gently cupped Kya's chin, leveling her gaze. 

"I just, I can't get this fog, or this guy's head out of my head you know? He'd been there for what ? 50 years? Thinking Tenzin was dad. And I remember the dread I felt when I started to lose it. Like my family was trying to tie me down and I had to get away. And then it all went black but also it didn't? I had this voice in head yelling, screaming at me to move and get out, but I couldn't. I was paralyze, it was like this fog was swallowing me and I would never be able to get out, to get back to you.."  
She was crying now and breathing faster again. 

"What happened after?" Lin asked softly, her hands resting lightly on Kya's hips. Her wife looked at her and frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"After you felt paralyzed". 

"...Then Bumi, Ten, Jinora and I were out of the prison. We escaped.".

"Exactly. You're safe. You're in Republic City and I've got you...babe". Lin raised an eyebrow as she said so and Kya looked at her, her face a mix of surprise and anxiety still.  
Lin sighed and closed her eyes. No time to feel self conscious now, she cleared her throat and...

"I got flower in the spring, I got you to wear my ring..."

Kya's eyebrow shot up so high she thought they might reach her hairlin...was Lin...singing? She had no time to analyze for her wife was slowly leading her into a slow dance, moresoa swinging motion.  
Lin looked at her expectantly and Kya smiled, singing back 

"And when I'm sad, you're a clown  
And if I get scared, you're always around.." Her eyes watered and she smiled through her tears. Cradling Lin's face and kissing her before hugging her again.  
It was 'their' song. The one time Kya had gotten Lin drunk enough to have her not only break into a song, but do so in front of Bumi and Izumi on Ember Island, during the first solstice they celebrated as a couple. The entire family had been on Ember Island for the occasion and while Tenzin and Pema were in bed, the 'hooligans and the firelord' had moved to the beach, cactus juice in hand.  
They sung that night, at the top of their lungs, professing their love to each other, the skies above, their friends and apparently a few monkey dogs as witnesses, too. The hangover had been worth it, along with Bumi's teasing and the song had become theirs.

"I got you babe" Lin whispered into her ear, kissing it.

"You sure do my love, and for that I am thankful everyday".

"Come on, let's go home". 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> The song came out of nowhere. I have zero explanation.... 😅
> 
> My Tumblr is Moonofthechilcotin :)


End file.
